Narumi Momose
Narumi Momose ''(桃瀬 成海)'' is one of the protagonists in Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii. She is the childhood friend and girlfriend of Hirotaka Nifuji. Along with Hirotaka, Narumi also works at an unknown company with Hanako Koyanagi and Tarō Kabakura. Appearance Narumi is a cute and petite fair-skinned young woman with bra-strap or mid-back length pink hair that is tied in a small red bow at the back with bangs hanging over her eyebrows and light caramel eyes. At work, she wears a pink blazer with a light pink blouse underneath it, a red gem necklace, brown stockings, a pencil skirt and brown heels. Whenever Narumi goes out, she would either put her hair in a braid or style it wavy etc. At home, she either leaves her hair down or puts it in a fishtail braid, side ponytail or two small braids. Her casual clothes is a white t-shirt with small marks on the left and black shorts with white stripes on the side. Personality Narumi is a image conscious person who keeps up appearances at work by hiding the fact that she is an otaku from everyone including her family. The only one who knows this side of her is Hirotaka Nifuji as he is responsible for introducing her to the otaku lifestyle. She has known Hirotaka ever since they were in elementary school. They lost contact after middle school and started work at different companies. But now, they are both working at the same company. She also loves romantic dramas and believes that finding a boyfriend she can share a deep connection with is important. She tends to act before thinking. Background Narumi is currently dating Hirotaka Nifuji (Narumi's childhood friend). She likes manga games, comics, cosplay, BL and otome who also has a great tolerance for alcohol and does not smoke, but she likes men. However, she is very impatient at times. Relationship Hirotaka Nifuji Narumi is seen to be open to him and she seems to be amazed by his gaming skills. They often hangout in a bar after work and Narumi sometimes visits at Hirotaka's to play games. Hirotaka was the one who asked Narumi to be his girlfriend and promised to help her grind for materials or levels whenever she wanted in an unknown game they were playing. He also promised to wait for her whenever she worked overtime, never dash her hopes and make her cry, never tell her that she's in the wrong, and lastly, he'd table for her at an event for two weeks, which instantly made Narumi agreed with him (As seen in Episode 1). They have known each other ever since they were children and became friends. Trivia * The name Narumi means "success" (成) (naru) and "sea, ocean" (海) (mi). ** Narumi can also be used as a surname. * Narumi's surname Momose 'means "peach" (桃) ('momo) and "swift current, rapids" (瀬) (se). * Narumi is a fujoshi otaku, who likes otome games and idols. ** She blames being an otaku for difficulties in her life and attempts to keep it a secret, especially at work. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females